


I Will Sing It For You Gladly (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fanart, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: Reading all the text of when these two are together or thinking about each other when they're not, this kind of moment seems pretty inevitable.





	I Will Sing It For You Gladly (FanArt)




End file.
